Age of Innocence
by IronAmerica
Summary: There are no counselors in this world, no matter how much Danny is going to need one later. (Contains implied rape and content that may be triggering for some readers. Please be cautious of the warnings when you read.) Tag to 103, No Quarter.


It's a new story. The full extent of Danny's torture in 103.

Un-beta'ed.

This story may contain triggering content for some readers, as it _heavily_ implies rape. Please be careful when you read this fic.

- o – o -

Age of Innocence

"_And I'm gonna tell her 'Yes…again, and again…and _again_…'"_

Danny was drifting. He was pretty sure it should hurt. In fact, he was _certain_ it should hurt more. Fifteen minutes ago, he'd been woken up by Private Richards. They hadn't really spoken more than twenty words to each other in the past three weeks. The most they'd interacted, as far as Danny could remember, was that morning when he'd asked for water.

Fifteen minutes ago, he'd been pretty sure that the only thing Private Richards had wanted to do was beat him to death with a sack full of rocks. Danny wished he'd been right. But at least the drifting made it feel like he was resting on a cloud, instead of lying face down on hard, uncomfortable earth. Made it feel like Richards' hands weren't where they shouldn't be; like _Richards_ was nowhere _near_ him…

Danny sobbed into the gag, wishing he could pass out.

- o – o -

"Danny!"

Danny looked up. Charlie was staring down at him, an amused look on her face. "You're never going to get away, honestly." She laughed and pulled him to his feet. "What were you doing, trying to run?"

"Ch…Charlie?" Danny said, blinking in shock.

"Well who else would I be?" she laughed. "Come on. Dad's waiting for us."

Danny frowned. Wasn't…wasn't dad dead? He'd _seen_ the soldier shoot their father. Something didn't seem right about the situation. The teen froze as Charlie turned back to look at him, an impatient but loving smile on her face. She gestured to him, waiting for him to come. Charlie sighed, hands on her hips.

"Danny? Danny…"

- o – o -

"Don't try to _leave_, Danny-boy," Richards hissed in his ear. "I want you to feel every last _second_ of this." Danny thrashed as Richards forced his hips up, trying to crawl away. The soldier's fingers were digging into his hips with enough force to bruise. Danny wished that all Richards had decided to do was beat him. He wished he wasn't reacting to the bastard's hands all over him.

Danny howled into the gag as a sharp pain shot up his spine. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to go back to Charlie, and whatever happy memory he'd been reliving that didn't have Richards in it. Tears ran down his cheeks as Richards stroked his back, telling him he was a "good boy".

- o – o -

"Danny!" Charlie was framed in bright golden light again. Danny grinned and got up from his spot underneath the tree, wishing he'd been reading when she'd found him.

"Charlie," he replied. Danny grinned and pulled his sister into a tight hug. "Don't leave me. Please. I…I don't want you to go," he whispered into her hair. "_Please_."

"Danny…" Charlie was exasperated again. "Come on, we're going to be late!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the clearing. Danny frowned in concern when the golden light disappeared. When had this section of the forest, which he knew better then even _Charlie_, gotten so dark? It had _never_ been this…foreboding.

Danny reeled back in shock as Charlie hit him in the stomach.

"Ch...Charlie?" he gasped, hitting the ground. "Wh-what?"

- o – o -

"I _said_," Richards snarled into Danny's ear, grabbing the teen's hair to force his head back, "_not_ to drift off." He bit Danny's throat, just over the pulse point. Danny's breath came in gasps as he prayed that Richards didn't kill him. More than that, he prayed that Richards didn't leave any marks. (Not that he was counting _too_ heavily on that…)

Danny dug his fingers into the dirt, biting the gag as hard as he could. He would _not_ give Richards the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Not again. Not ever. Richards grunted something obscene in Danny's ear.

- o – o -

"Danny, come _on!_" Charlie said impatiently. Danny was pretty sure she was about to start stomping her feet if he didn't get a move on. It hurt too much to move, so maybe he'd just stay here…

Charlie wasn't having any of _that_. She grabbed his hand and pulled. Danny groaned and curled back up.

"Go away, Charlie," he mumbled. "Please…"

"Danny!" Charlie cried. "Come on—"

- o – o -

"It's not that bad, Danny-boy," Richards murmured, petting Danny's hair in a grotesque parody of affection. "_You_ enjoyed it…" He smirked as Danny curled up, hands over his ears like a child trying to block out a thunderstorm. Richards rubbed Danny's back, smirking as the younger man shook with barely-contained sobs.

Private Richards reached up and pulled the gag out of Danny's mouth. "You might even enjoy the next round," he added. A few quick swipes with the damp fabric that had wedged Danny's jaw open got rid of most of the evidence. Richards smiled at the teen and used his knife to cut a long strip off one of the sleeves.

"You keep that for me, for next time," he said, tying the strip of off-white fabric around the younger man's left bicep. The soldier kissed Danny, almost too tenderly to be the same person. Danny waited until the man was gone before he rolled onto his side and began puking.

"Next time you come near me," he added in a hoarse whisper, "I'll tear your throat out…"

He curled up on his side and sobbed himself to sleep.

- o – o -

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Should Private Richards die a horrible, horrible death for this? Drop a line and let me know.


End file.
